


Damijon week prompts

by Robinbros



Category: Supersons
Genre: Character Death, Damijon Week 2018, M/M, batfamily, supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinbros/pseuds/Robinbros
Summary: The stories I made for Damijon weekDamian is (28 and Jon is 26)





	1. I want to be with you together

This was it. İt was now or never jon thought to himself and he puts the ring box in his jacket's pocket he inhaled slowly Man if I'm that excited in proposal what am I going to do in my wedding jon said while he entered the restaurant damian come few minutes later Hey Dames jon greeted Hey Johnny Boy damian greeted back nobody didn't say anything for a few minutes damian broke the silence So why are we here? damian asked To eat dinner jon said sarcastically jon only be sarcastic when he is nerveous Beloved is something bothering you? damian asked Of course not jon lied Don't lie and tell me damian said Have I ever told you how much you are important to me? You know I love you right? jon asked I love you too damian said You are so important to me Damian. I don't even want to know how my life gonna be without you jon said damian smiled We have known each other about fifteen years and we are dating nearly seven years. So there's something I want to ask you jon said damian raised an eyebrow You are my first and last love. You are my soul mate, you are the reason why am I breathing. You helped me to believe in myself, you turned me into hero jon said he is sweating Long to short. Damian Al Ghul Wayne will you marry me and give me honour of to call myself your husband? jon asked Yes,yes in thousand times. I'll always marry you in every universe,every galaxy, every life times damian said he didn't even realize he is crying jon wiped away damian's tears he raised the ring box he took the ring out and put it on damian's finger I want be with you together jon said I want to be with you together too damian said and they kissed


	2. Embrace your weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Damian is 21 and Jon is 19)

He was Damian Al Ghul Wayne he was the son of Batman and grandson of Ra's Al Ghul so he shouldn't have a weaknesses right? He always saw love as weaknesses until that day. For the first time he felt weak. He made him weak. Yes Jonathan Kent is Damian Al Ghul Wayne's weaknesses. Love is weaknesses to him and yet he knew he can't live without his love Damian was glad to have Jon as his weaknesses. He can't be happy for something else like that He couldn't love his weaknesses could he? That was meaningless,weird,absurd but this is the truth he can't change it this is the truth he doesn't want to change it. He loves Jon so much. And he know his weaknesses will grow as his love. Yes he become more weak for living jon. But there's nothing he can do for stop that. Jon Kent is Damian Wayne's weaknesses which is he will gladly embraces


	3. İf I'm without you of all people then I'm already alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will super sons do without each others?

*Jon* ( damian is 19 and jon is 16)  
Here I am counting the days I spent without Damian. İt's been four days six hours and thirty eight minutes jon said to himself as he scratched the calendar İt was annoying. Damian is in undercover with Titans. Clark didn't allow Jon to go with Damian. As the mission requirement Damian can't call him,text him, send a photo to him hell he can't even look at Jon's picture. Jon was dying because of curiousity because he doesn't know when will Damian back and it is eating him alive. İf I only knew you are okay, I don't even care I didn't talk with you jon said to himself Hmm..is that so? voice asked behind him jon turned behind and Damian I miss you jon said I miss you too. I cancelled the mission for come to see you damian said You know it wasn't-damian cut jon off I cancelled because we are going together damian said But my dad didn't allow me jon said Well I talked with him. He allows if you come back without any injury damian said How will you stop my getting injured risk? jon asked You will see when I'm stopping. I am son of Batman and boyfriend of Boy of Steel it won't be hard to do that damian said with a smirk Whatever you say Dami jon said

  
*Damian* (damian is 29 and jon is 26)  
This can't be happening. Not again, it's the third time in this month. Yes Jon went to mission with Superman and Supergirl. He wanted to come but his father in law (damian loves to call clark like that because it's pissing him off and damian loves to piss him off. Like father like son) didn't allow him. Damian doesn't need his permission he doesn't even ask his father to permission, this was pointless. But Clark discourage him by saying he can risk Jon's life. Smart move father in law damian said to himself as he thinks about what clark said to him. Today was the fifteen year anniversary of their meeting and Jon isn't here. Everyone in his family here but Jon is not. İt's not fair damian muttered What is not fair baby? jon asked as he walk up to damian's room I thought you are on the mission damian said I was jon said Then why are you here? damian asked I missed my Prince so I couldn't concentrate on the mission so dad said; I have to take my distraction with me to everywhere jon said Prince says he can go everywhere with you even hell damian said Why hell? jon asked Because he thinks if you go to hell with an angel then he can turn hell into heaven damian said with a smirk jon smiled and blushed Let's go watch a movie while cuddling jon said You are a baby damian said But I am your baby jon stated Which is I'm happy for. Go choose the movie while I'm making popcorns damian said Okay jon said and kissed damian's cheek 


	4. I'm not jealous you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Damian is 17 and Jon is 15)

Damian Wayne did not jealous someone or something before. He isn't jealous Jon. No it's lie. Well not really. Damian does jealous in other words Damian is burning with jealously. Actually Jon told him she was only friend. But did Damian believed him? Of course not. She fucking hugged his Beloved for the fuck's sake. Who the fuck does she think she is? How dare she to hang out with his Beloved. He did the best thing for get rid of his jealously. He made Jon jealous. They have to talk about this

Jon Kent didn't want his lover to jealous of his best friend. He didn't know Damian can be scary when he was jealous. But he is jealous too. How could Billy Batson dare to flirt with his boyfriend. Damian said they are just friends...FRİENDS. Jon doesn't like to be jealous, when it's about Damian. They have to solve this

Johnny Boy? damian asked Yeah Dames? jon asked Do you want to patrol on friday night? damian asked Can't Dami, I promised Kathy that I'll study history with her jon said damian nodded sadly How about saturday afternoon? jon asked Sorry Johnny Boy I'll have horror movie marathon with Billy. Maybe some other time damian said You don't have a horror movie maraton with me. I'm your boyfriend jon said You can't stand to horror movies you know damian stated You never watch movie with me jon whined Wait,wait,wait are you jealous? damian asked I'm not jealous you are jon said You are talking bullshit Jonathan damian said No you are acting bullshit Damian you are spending more time with Billy than me. You are my boyfriend and you have to hang out with me more jon said Kent damian tried I bet you never call Billy with his last name. You choose him over me jon said İt was your fault damian said What? How? jon asked İf you weren't hang with this girl so much then that wouldn't happen damian said You are flirting with Billy jon spat You hug Kathy damian spat back Maybe we should stop hanging with them jon suggested Fine by me. But I really want to make that marathon damian said We still can. You me,Colin, Bart and Billy just like old days jon said That works. Thanks Beloved damian said Your welcome love. Now let's go to eat ice cream jon said and they go


	5. Why is saying goodbye is always harder than go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Damian is 32 and Jon is 30)
> 
> They haven't see each other like ten years. They were in a relationship but they didn't say goodbye. Because they didn't want to end this,they were afraid to end this. But now they face with their fears and say goodbye

Damian jon said as he look at the handsome muscular man in front of him damian become tall and muscular than the last time jon saw him he growed his hairs same eyes and same blank expression which is jon missed so much Jon damian said as he look at jon they don't have much height difference but damian has more muscles then jon. Jon is skinner than the last time damian saw him his hair was shouted than damian's he doesn't have glasses same eyes and same bright smile which damian would give his life for see again You changed you look great jon said awkwardly You too damian said and awkward silence until damian spoke up How have you been? What are you doing now? damian asked I have been good. I'm a journalist now. I'm working at daily planet jon said You decided to follow your parents footsteps damian said with a smile What about you? jon asked I'm the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Father retired. Sometimes I manage to the League damian said İs your father still Batman? jon asked No. I'm the new Batman damian said Congrats. You always want to wear that cowl jon said İs Clark still Superman? damian asked Not actually he gave his role to me few months ago jon said I'm happy for you. You always dream about us to work together in our father's roles damian said Maybe we will one day jon said damian nodded in agreement You know why are we here right? damian asked How could I forget. Today time is up jon said Yeah. Ten years ago when we broke up. We promised each other to say our goodbyes ten years later. Here we are damian said I was afraid to come here jon said Me too. But we are doing what is necessary damian said Damian our goodbyes to each other isn't necessary jon protested İt is Jon. Can't you see? We are each others disaster. Our love was always used against us damian said No jon said Conner and Tim died because of our love. They sacrificed themselves for us. Our fathers became an enemy. Dick blamed me for Tim's death damian said sadly Do you think this didn't have any damage to my side? jon asked damian remained silent Young Justice team blamed me for their death. I moved to Keystone city from Metropolis three years. My dad said he lost his best friend for an unnecessarily jon said damian open his mouth to answer but he closed again Why are you managing the League? How did it happened? jon asked Father sent me back to my mother for three years damian said jon look at him Yes same time when you moved to Keystone city damian said jon is in shock his mind was screaming but he froze there without an answer I don't want to end this,not like that damian said What? jon asked I don't want to end our relationship like that. İt's not fair to me. We should've end it better damian said Some stories doesn't have an happy ending Damian. Our story is one of them jon said damian nodded I love you.From beginning to end damian said I love you.From beginning to end jon said (it was their soulmate sentence) they hugged damian broke the hug Farewell my Beloved damian said Goodbye my love jon said damian went to left side while jon went to right side This was it. İt ended. There was no Damian and Jon anymore.Jon lost his Damian, Damian lost his Jon. But this doesn't mean their story is over. They are soulmates. So they will meet again in another universe different life time another galaxy but they will be together and start their story from the beginning till the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Jon's age will change in every chapter


End file.
